The electromagnetic spectrum is a limited resource. In the United States, the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) is responsible for allocating the bandwidth of the electromagnetic spectrum. Specifically, the Communications Act of 1934 established the FCC and gave the FCC a broad grant of power to regulate spectrum “in the public interest.” The FCC is constantly working to ensure that the electromagnetic spectrum is allocated and assigned in a manner that minimizes or eliminates interference so that the American people receive the maximum benefits of wireless technologies and services.
A number of the frequency bands in the electromagnetic spectrum are assigned for unlicensed “open use” wherein multiple different broadcasters and receivers use the same frequency range for communication. The sharing is generally accomplished by limiting the broadcast power such that only receivers within a small area around a transmitter will be able to receive the broadcast. As long as different transmitters are not located within the same area, there will be no interference between the different users of the same frequency band.
With consumers purchasing large numbers of such unlicensed open use wireless equipment, interference between devices is becoming increasingly common. This problem is especially acute in urban areas. Thus, it would be desirable to have other methods of sharing a common frequency band in a more organized and more efficient manner.